A True Boyfriend
by KomoriSpirit
Summary: Things a true boyfriend would do. Based on the chain "A True Boyfriend," only it's Total Drama style. Thanks for 2000 views!
1. Chapter 1

**This story will be a series of short drabbles based on the chain "A True Boyfriend." It will contain couples I love, and, just to be fair, some couples I hate. Since I want to get my hated couples over with, let's start with Duncney.**

* * *

_When she walks away from you, mad..._

"I can not BELIEVE you!" Courtney screamed. She and her boyfriend Duncan were walking away from the police station. "You got in trouble _again!"_

Earlier, Duncan was caught shoplifting at the mall. He got sent to the police station, of course, and Courtney was forced to pick him up and pay the fine herself.

"When are you going to stop being such a troublemaking ogre?" Courtney yelled angrily. She pushed Duncan away. "We're _through!" _With that, Courtney stormed off.

Duncan's eyes widened. "Courtney, wait!" He dashed up to Courtney, who kept on walking away faster. "Please!"

Irritated, the C.I.T. turned around. "What?!" she snarled, still storming off.

Duncan was still following her, his eyes misty. "Please..." He struggled to catch up with her.

_Follow her..._

* * *

**Ugh... I feel like gagging now. Anyway, that was short, wasn't it? Well, it's a drabble. Expect it to be short.**

**Final Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own the plotline and my pet unicorns.**

* * *

_When she stares at your mouth..._

Heather glared at Alejandro from across the first-class aisle. She absolutely _hated_him, his eyes... his gorgeous smile... _argh no! _Heather strained to get those thoughts out of her head.

Alejandro was still smirking at her. "I know what you want."

Heather blinked rapidly. "No... no, you don't!" she snapped. "Don't get any ideas! Got it?!"

No. She did _not_ like him. She did _not._

The Latino shrugged. "Whatever you wish, chica." He smiled again.

Heather glared even more. She _hated _his stupid smirk, and didn't want anything but to wipe it right off his face.

Then, Alejandro saw her staring at his mouth once again. He knew what she wanted, so he suddenly leaned in and kissed her.

Heather's eyes widened in shock and anger, but then the shock turned into relief. She kind of enjoyed it, so... she kissed back.

_Kiss her..._

* * *

**Remember how I said I wanted to get my hated couples over with? Well, I love Aleheather, and I felt like this chapter was meant for Aleheather. I don't know why, I just felt like writing Aleheather.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woah! Over 300 views?! Thanks so much!**

* * *

_When she pushes you or hits you..._

"For the last time, I told you to leave me alone!" Gwen yelled. She pushed her boyfriend to the floor. "I'm just stressed, okay?!"

"Come on, Gwen... I just want to help you!" Trent answered, with an almost begging look in his eyes. Gwen ignored it.

"You can't help me!" she screamed angrily. "I have to babysit my brother, deal with schoolwork, and put up with Heather at school! YOU CAN'T HELP ME!" With that, she slapped Trent across the face.

But Trent didn't even react to the slap. Instead, he grabbed Gwen and just held her tightly.

Gwen was surprised by the hug, but then she felt comforted by it. She hugged back.

_Grab her and don't let go..._

* * *

**Awwwww... I kinda miss this couple.**

**Anyway, I think I'm going to break my "hated couples first" rule. There's certain couples that I think would fit some lines of that chain... if you know what I mean. No? Fine then.**

**I'm planning to do at least one chapter for this story a day, and two if I can.**

**I OWN NOTHING. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warning: A lot of words in this chapter are censored due to this story having a K+ rating.**

* * *

_When she starts cussing at you..._

"F*** THIS!" Courtney yelled. "EVERYTHING IS JUST... ARGH!"

Trent entered the room at that very moment. Courtney was having a small tantrum. She had lost the spelling bee, coming in a close second. She wanted _first place. _But she didn't, and she absolutely hated not getting what she wanted.

"Courtney?" Trent asked gently. "Is... is everything alright?"

"ALRIGHT?!" Courtney screamed, turning to glare at Trent. "DO YOU THINK THIS IS ALRIGHT?! I F****** LOST THE D*** SPELLING BEE. AN ***** OBNOXIOUS A****** BEAT ME AND NOW EVERYTHING IS ******! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT, YOU ***** ****** of ******?! AHHHHHHH!"

"Courtney, please!" Trent reached forward, but Courtney kept on kicking at him and cussing. Finally, Trent sighed and grabbed Courtney's arm. He pulled her in for a kiss.

Courtney's eyes widened in surprise.

When Trent pulled away, he looked at her sadly. "Please don't do this..." he whispered. "I... I love you."

_Kiss her and tell her you love her..._

* * *

**Yeah, I don't care much for Trentney, but whatever.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Crap... I just realized I haven't updated this in like a month. ._.**

**Oh well... here's the next chapter! I promise there will be no more delays!**

* * *

_When she's quiet..._

"Noah," the school librarian said. "The bell rang."

The bookworm jerked his head up from his book, a copy of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. He looked over at the clock and realized the librarian was right. Noah needed to get going. Oh well, he could finish his book at home.

Noah stood up and packed up his books and papers. He was about to leave the school library when he noticed a strange sight: Katie sitting alone and moping.

Now this might not have been a strange sight for most people, but for Noah it was, for this was one of the wonder twins. Katie was _never _seen anywhere without her BFFFL, Sadie.

"What's the matter?" he couldn't help asking. "Has Sadie somehow gotten murdered?" Noah couldn't help but be snarky. It was in his nature after all.

Katie just glared at him.

Noah shook his head in defeat. "Okay... okay... what really happened?"

Katie gestured toward Sadie, who was just nearby. She was packing up with a homely girl with glasses and short brown hair in a ponytail. They were giggling and talking. They then left the library, never glancing at Katie even once.

Katie looked down sadly. Noah sighed and couldn't help putting an arm around them. He said, "Who needs _them? _Don't feel bad about it... it'll be okay."

_Ask her what's wrong..._

* * *

**Well, I finally updated! Yay for Notie!**

**Now I own nothing, and I especially don't own the book Noah was reading. But you knew all of that by now, didn't you?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my god... OVER 1000 VIEWS. I honestly never expected this story to get that many views. Thank you all SO much.**

* * *

_When she ignores you..._

Duncan was as bored as hell. He barely got to talk to his buddies all day, just because he only shared one or two classes with each of them. And he didn't even get to see his girlfriend, Gwen, either.

The bell rang for lunch. Huffing, he roughly shoved his stuff into his locker and headed for the cafeteria, not looking forward to the slop the school served.

The green-haired punk grabbed a tray and stood in line. He looked around the cafeteria. Scott had organized a small food fight between a couple of tables, so that section was very chaotic, noisy, and messy. Duncan smirked and thought of joining in, so he was ready to fill his tray with extra food

Suddenly, he noticed Gwen. Duncan smiled. _Finally! He found her! _Gwen was currently sitting alone, sketching.

Dropping the tray of food he had just received, he strode over to the goth girl. Duncan smiled and sat down by her. "Hey, babe."

Either Gwen didn't hear him, or she was ignoring him. Either way, she didn't look up from her sketchbook.

Duncan leaned back. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. This startled Gwen, but when she realized it was only Duncan, she smiled and said, "Hey, Duncan."

"What's up, babe? I haven't seen you all day... have you been hiding from me or something?" he asked playfully. Gwen giggled and kissed him on the cheek as he kept on talking to her.

_Give her your attention..._

* * *

**Well, I hate both Duncney and Gwuncan now, but whatever. At least I finished. I might write another drabble today. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_When she pulls away..._

"Geoff!" Bridgette snapped, an angry expression on her face. She had dragged Geoff out of the studio by one ear to talk to him. "What is up with you?! Ever since we started hosting the Aftermath, you've been acting different!"

Geoff awkwardly shuffled his feet and tucked a blond tuft of hair behind his ear. "Sorry, babe..." he answered. "It's just... you and I... we're famous now!"

"And what has happened?" the surfer girl asked, throwing her hands up in the air. "You're becoming another Chris! Hurting others just for drama!"

Geoff shrugged. "What can I say?" he answered, putting an arm around her. "The crowd loves it!"

This was the last straw for Bridgette. She turned away. "We are SO through!" Bridgette pulled away and was ready to storm off.

For a minute, Geoff was snapped out of his trance. No! He thought. Not his Bridgey-bear! She CAN'T leave him! The party animal hastily pulled Bridgette back and held her against his chest.

"Sorry, Bridgey-bear..." he whispered. Bridgette struggled for a minute, but then stopped and looked up at him. She smiled and snuggled into his chest.

"It's okay, Geoffy-poo..." Suddenly, she pounced upon him and started kissing him. A minute later, Bridgette and Geoff were making out.

_Pull her back..._

* * *

**_...and start sucking face. _****LOL, I was kidding about that last part! Well, I decided to upload two chapters in the same day since I've nothing better to do.**

**Oh, and to a guest reviewer by the name of "you suck," there's a few things I want to say to you...**

**1. You suck more.**

**2. Your review was so stupid, it's hilarious.**

**3. Don't tell me to die in a hole, or you'll end up in that hole.**

**That is all.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_When you see her at her worst..._

Sam walked down the street, playing his video games. He didn't look up from his games even once as walked, causing many cars to nearly run him over. The red-faced drivers poked their heads out of their cars and yelled nasty words at him.

But Sam paid them no mind. He just continued playing and walking down the street. He had just completed a level on his game.

"Yes!" he shouted victoriously.

Suddenly, he stopped and dropped his game console, for he had just seen his crush, Dakota Milton. The rich girl was standing just a few feet away from him with her back turned, texting on her phone.

"Hey, Dakota!" Sam said cheerfully. "What's—HOLY BOWSER KOOPA!" Dakota had turned to Sam. Her blond hair was messed up and there were bags under her red eyes. The teenage fame monger sighed.

"Oh, hey Sam..." she said half-heartedly. "I just... had a rough, busy night of photo-shooting." She looked away. "I know I look... you know, hideous..."

"No, you don't, Dakota!" Sam countered. "You... you look beautiful." He sure wasn't lying about that part. To him, she still looked beautiful. Ruffled-up, maybe, but still beautiful.

Dakota blushed and smiled a little. "Aw thanks, Sam!" she giggled. "You're such a gentleman."

_Tell her she's beautiful... _

* * *

**Ugh, that sounds too much like the moment in TDROTI. ._. But I tried.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the two-day wait!**

* * *

_When she starts crying..._

_Crap! _Mike thought, storming through the streets._ Just when I thought everything was going well with Zoey... Vito had to come out!_

Earlier, he and Zoey were on a date. Mike had taken her to a movie she really wanted to see, was a complete gentleman to her, and brought her to a fancy restaurant. Everything was perfect, until his shirt caught on something sharp and torn off.

Everything had went muddled-up and fuzzy after that. When Mike had finally taken control, Zoey had disappeared, a teenage girl he'd never seen before was smiling lustily with pleasure, and his shirt hung in shreds upon his torso.

_Dang it, Vito! _Mike thought angrily to himself. _Why did you have to come in and ruin my date?!_

_Sorry, mate, but dat babe looked fine..._ was Vito's rough response in his head.

"Ugh!" Mike growled out loud. He stormed down the streets more, calling, "Zoey?! Zoey?!"

Suddenly, he cocked his head to one side, for he had heard a soft noise. It sounded like crying, crying that belonged to...

_Zoey! _Mike thought frantically. He ran to the direction of the crying and looked around. He finally found Zoey, who was sitting in a small damp corner, sobbing silently.

The gap-toothed teen approached Zoey. She looked up at him bitterly, then looked back down and continued crying.

Mike said nothing. He didn't try to apologize or argue. Instead, he sat down by Zoey and held her in his arms. At first, Zoey struggled in his strong grasp, but then she buried her head in his chest and continued sobbing.

Mike just sat there for a long while, holding Zoey and saying nothing. He gently cradled her and silently watched her cry into his chest.

_Just hold her and don't say a word..._

* * *

**Meh, I'm not a huge fan of Zoke. They're alright though. But at least I updated! Yay!**


End file.
